


Folie a Deux

by ScullyGolightly



Series: 3 [2]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The Fall (UK 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, MSR, Porn, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: Afterwards...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately following the events in "3."
> 
> Disclaimer:   
> I do not own the characters of Mulder and Scully of The X-Files. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and 20th Century Fox.   
> I do not own the character of Stella Gibson of The Fall. She belongs to Allan Cubitt, Artists Studio, and BBC Northern Ireland.

Scully had fallen asleep pretty quickly after the three of them scrambled under the covers. She was still between them and the smile was still playing on her lips. Mulder couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was a vision, glowing in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Tousled strands of auburn hair in contrast with the white of the pillow splayed around her head like a halo, ablaze. Her cheeks were still slightly flushed and it made her freckles stand out. She looked so youthful, it was almost as if they hadn’t wasted seven years to get here. That smile so similar to the one she offered him when she first walked through his door. A smile unclouded by pain and misery. He, of course, knew it was there, underlying. But, for them to get to a place where they could live with the pain and start creating happy memories, as well, was a huge step. The foundation of their partnership, friendship, and now romantic relationship was stories high. The groundwork deep rooted and laid in respect, then trust, followed by protection, compassion, and nurturing that resulted in a bond so unbreakable that any separation felt like a loss of self. His feelings were so close to the surface in this moment and his eyes began to get misty. 

Stella adjusted her pillow and paused to watch Mulder watch Scully. At first glance, it looked like pure adoration in his eyes, but it didn’t take much more examination to see it was much, much more than that.

“She’s quite a woman,” Stella said.

“Yes. Yes, she is,” Mulder responded, still looking at the slumbering Scully.

“How long have you been partners?”

“Seven years.”

“And how long have you been together? Romantically. Sexually.”

Mulder chuckled. “Oh, just months. We were foolish for a long time. Wasted a lot of time.”

“I don’t think any of it would be a waste of time. Even difficult moments strengthen the feelings that are already there. Your recent clarity of those feelings doesn’t negate any of it.”

“There have been many difficult moments. Too many. And she told me once that she wouldn’t change a day.” They both looked down at Scully and smiled. These little insights that Mulder was revealing and the devotion she saw in his eyes told her that even though their relationship seemed enormously complicated, the love they shared was simple. “I fell in love with her the day I met her,” he continued. Stella was touched by his sweetness.

“Good night, Mulder,” she said, softly.    

“Sweet dreams, Stella.”

She contemplated his sentiment for a beat and then laid her head down.  _ Maybe I will have sweet dreams tonight, _ she thought.

 

*** 

 

Scully’s internal alarm clock went off at 6:30. She had the ability to adjust it for the time difference when she traveled, but she forgot to allow herself to sleep in this morning. Daylight bled through the delicate curtains. She was surprised at how clear her head felt. With all the whiskey and excitement from the night before she had expected to wake up fuzzy and disoriented. She felt Mulder’s hand on her hip. He was sleeping on his back, his head angled towards her and chin tucked to his chest. Stella was laying on her side facing Scully, her cheek resting on the back of her hand. Scully studied her sleeping figure. The way her feathery eyelashes grazed her cheeks. Her features so regal and elegant. Her pale pink mouth slightly open. The sheet covered her chest but was gaping open near her bicep so Scully could see the soft curve of her breast. Flashes from before flooded her mind. How that softness felt under her tongue and her lips and the delicious contrast of that with the hard nipple that had been erect from the throes of passion. Scully took a deep breath.  _ Take it easy, _ she warned herself.  _ You’re going to get all worked up again. _

Scully gingerly extracted herself from between her two companions and scooted down towards the foot of the bed.

“Scully?” Mulder’s voice croaked, thick with sleep. She turned to him and gave him a big smile, her eyes mirthfully sparkling.

“Hi,” she whispered. “I’m going to take a shower.” She inched back to him and took his face in both of her hands. She looked deep into his eyes and then kissed him, full on the lips. Then she bounced back down and off the bed. Mulder brought his fingers to his lips that were still tingling with the contact and watched her walk to the bathroom. His head fell back onto the pillow as he sighed. The sigh of a hopeless fool in love.

 

*** 

 

Scully had just got into the shower. She luxuriated under the steaming stream. The repletion of the comforting water had a hypnotic effect on her and images from the night before came furiously. Mulder’s cock, hard and glistening with Stella’s fluids. Stella’s lips encasing her nipple. Mulder’s face, red with exertion and passionate heat as he came on her chest. Stella’s hips moving as their cunts stroked together. Scully gasped. The force of her arousal from mere thoughts surprised her. She hadn’t even realized that her hands were reacting to the thoughts of their own free will. One was slowly tracing its way down her stomach. The other caressed her neck and clavicle. She was so preoccupied that she didn’t hear Mulder come in. She looked at him in a sleepy-like daze when he pushed the shower curtain back. One look at her and he could tell what she was thinking about and that she was aroused. Her skin was flushed and not just from the heat of the shower. Her nipples stood out in perfect firm peaks. He could guess the destination of that hand that glided down her torso.

“Mulderrrrrr,” she moaned.

He stepped into the shower. His penis was becoming engorged and rigid. Last night she was radiating pure sensuality from every pore and after almost a full night’s rest he couldn’t believe that the sex and lust was still exuding out of her so fiercely. This wanton woman before him made his body come alive. His skin practically humming with desire. Scully’s hand gripped her pussy and she pressed her palm against her clit.

“Uuuuuuuuuuungh,” she moaned again.

His hand covered her hand and he assisted her rhythmic rubbing. His other hand went around and grabbed her wet bottom and he pulled her against him. Their mouths crashed together. Teeth bumping and tongues extending to explore the other. Mulder trapped her next moan as he locked his lips onto hers. Their tongues continued to twist and entwine inside the hot chamber their fused mouths created. Her nails dug into the skin of his upper arm as she squeezed with her free hand. She threw her head back and exposed her neck to him. He ran his tongue from under her chin down to where the slope of her breasts began. Her breaths were deep and her chest heaved up and down with each express of air. His tongue licked at the rivulets of water that cascaded down. Little caresses of moist pressure in both directions. Mulder worked his fingers around Scully’s and plunged his middle finger between her folds taking with him one of Scully’s fingers. He guided them deep inside and Scully pushed her pelvis down, enveloping them further. Together their fingers moved in out of her, her inner walls contracting with every stroke. Mulder lifted her and pressed her back into the wall of the shower. Her body weight supported only by their hands cupping her vagina and his other hand gripping the mound of her ass. He increased the force and tempo of his finger and Scully slipped her hand out from between them. She touched the finger that was just inside her to his lips. He took it into his mouth and sucked on it. This action and the smell and taste of her made his hips convulse into her. They both grunted with every thrust.

“Fuck, Mulder,” she hissed with a sharp breath.

Mulder’s thumb found her clit and he added another finger to the one pumping into her. Scully hitched one leg up and locked it on his hip. His fingers deepening their motion with this shift. His ass muscles flexed as he thrust his dick toward her. It would make contact with her slick leg or hip and slip to the side. Scully reached down and sheathed it with her hand, stroking, matching the pace of his movement.   

“Oh yeaaah. Scully. Yes.”

She slowed her movements and whispered in his ear. “Don’t come yet. I want to suck you off.”

“Fuck.” That was all he could say as she flicked his ear lobe with her tongue and then softly bit it with her teeth. He continued expertly finger fucking her. Her clitoris was so swollen, he knew she was close. He hooked his fingers to find her g-spot and her body spasmed in his embrace.  _ Found it, _ he thought, smugly. She released her grip on his dick, unable to focus on anything besides the unbelievable way he was making her feel. She started to move her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust.

“Yesss, yesss, Mulder! Fuck! Yesss!”

Her cunt closed on his fingers like a vice as she climaxed. A hot, wet vice. She shrieked and the three out of four of her limbs that were hugging him clenched around him in a frenzy. He removed his hand from her, hesitantly, not wanting to leave the delicious comfort of her pussy. The pussy that he worshipped.

Her muscles started to relax as she recovered. She peppered his neck and chest with soft kisses. Her hand found his hard cock again and she circled her thumb and index finger around the base of his shaft. Her other hand cupped his testicles. She toyed with them like they were those Chinese meditation balls. She took a nipple between her teeth and applied some pressure as her tongue caressed the tip of it. She positioned him where she had been against the wall, using his cock like a joystick. She left his nipple and kissed her way down his body as she knelt in front of him. She ducked between his legs and replaced her hand that was on his ball sack with her mouth. She pumped her hand up and down the length of him as she worried his scrotum with her tongue and lips. Her other hand rested on the crack of his ass.

He was watching her. Her graceful doctor hand administering to his throbbing member, her head bobbing underneath. She sucked one testicle into her mouth and pulled her head away, the skin of his sack going taut. It slipped out of her mouth with a pop. She looked up at him and saw that he was watching her. Training her eyes on his, she brought her lips to the tip of his penis and as slowly as she could manage took him millimeter by millimeter into her mouth. Mulder braced himself, placing his palms against the cool shower tile. The speed with which she was taking him or really the lack of speed was agonizing. Agonizing as in painfully erotic. He felt like his dick would shoot right off his crotch, but he also didn’t want it to ever end. He has watched her blow him before, but this time there was the added bonus of her intense eye contact. Her pupils bore into his very soul. He could feel the back of her throat contract as she swallowed and took him further. She had learned early on in her sexual life that swallowing helps relax the gag reflex. Her lips reached his base and grazed the skin there. The pressure on his head against her throat made him light headed. A brief worry that he would pass out crossed his mind. Scully started her movements back and forth. Her cheeks concave with her powerful suction. Pricks of light began to invade his vision. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his head against the wall.

“Scuuuuu--” he whimpered.

She fondled his balls and teased his taint with her finger as she continued to engulf him. His testicles seized up in her hand and hot cum slid down her throat. She didn’t relent as ejaculate surged out of his tip. He was letting out strangled grunts with each outpouring. All this time, Scully had never taken her eyes off him. His head thrown back in ecstasy and his facial features twisted in euphoric rapture was spellbinding.    

“Christ, Scully.”

She stood up and beamed at him, proudly. She grabbed a washcloth and lathered the bar of soap in it. She washed herself clean and then ran the cloth over Mulder’s body. His skin was still sensitive from his orgasm, but he relished her attention. She moved him under the shower head and rubbed him down, rinsing all the suds off. He tipped her head to him by placing a finger under her chin.

“Scully. You make me happy.”

Her smile widened. “I love you, Mulder.”

He wasn't expecting that response. They hadn't said those words to each other yet, but he knew what they had was love. True love. He wasn't sure there was a phrase or word in all of human language that could describe what they had. But, hearing it melted his heart. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Sweetly.

 

***

 

Stella stood at the window with a cup of coffee cradled in her hands. She was wearing Mulder’s dress shirt and her underwear. A strip of creamy skin visible between the unbuttoned flaps. Mulder and Scully came out of the bathroom. Scully was wearing a mauve satin bathrobe and Mulder had a towel hanging low on his waist. 

“Good morning. Room service showed up.” Stella nodded to the table that had a carafe of coffee and a platter of fruit.

“Oh, shoot. Sorry if it woke you. I called for it before going to clean up,” Mulder explained.

“It didn't sound like you two were engaged in a clean activity,” she said as she hid her sly grin behind her coffee mug. She took a sip to stifle her laugh when she saw Scully’s face turn red. Mulder was rendered speechless.

“Oh my god,” Scully groaned and buried her face in Mulder's chest.

“Don't worry, love birds. I don't feel left out. Come sit with me before I have to go.”

Stella poured Scully some coffee and handed her the cup.

“Thank you,” she said. Their eyes met and Stella playfully smirked at her. This eased Scully and she smiled in relief. The women both sat down at the breakfast table. Mulder dropped his towel and put on a pair of boxers and then joined them.

“You fly out today?”

“Yes. Gosh, in just a couple hours, actually,” Scully said looking at the clock on the nightstand.

“Well, I'm happy our paths crossed. It's been fun,” said Stella.

“It has,” Scully agreed.

A strand of damp hair fell in front of her face. Stella reached over and brushed it back, tucking it behind her ear. They shared a look and Stella ran her fingers down Scully's cheek. Scully looked at her, smitten. After the night they had and what he had witnessed, Mulder didn't think this connection her and Stella had would still startle him, but he was enraptured by their interaction. Scully nuzzled her cheek into Stella's hand. Stella leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Scully’s lips.

 

***

 

Mulder and Scully sat at the gate waiting to board. 

“Scully, I know I said I wasn't going to get jealous, but the way you looked at Stella was ...intense. It reminded me of the way we used to look at each other. I'm silly to worry, right?”

Scully set down the medical journal she was reading in her lap and took Mulder's hand in hers. “Stella and the night we all shared will always have a special place in my heart, Mulder. But, I'm in love with you, you fool!” Mulder laughed and his anxiety dissolved.

Scully took Mulder's chin between her fingers and looked at him. “Don't be so bloody daft, Agent Mulder,” she purred in a flawless English accent.

 

The End.


End file.
